


8 makes 1 problematic groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Texting, chatfic, i dont actually know what im doing forgive me, messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gg enthusiast: What do they say nowadays?gg enthusiast: Cancelled??✨ Babey ✨: Oh my godgg enthusiast: Can I cancel Woo
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 36
Kudos: 142





	1. *yeosang voice* i am Dumb Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> rundown: 
> 
> 1\. i dont know how to be funny 
> 
> 2\. theres no real plot but basically
> 
> yunho/mingi established
> 
> yunho + mingi + hongjoong know eachother irl
> 
> yeosang + wooyoung + jongho know eachother irl
> 
> san + seonghwa know eachother irl !!!!
> 
> usernames!!!
> 
> gg enthusiast - seonghwa  
> korean big minion - hongjoong  
> ill be ur freestyle dance teacher - yunho  
> 2 shots of vodka - yeosang  
> ❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️ - san  
> ✨ Babey ✨ - mingi  
> i miss jimin⁷ - wooyoung  
> boneless apples - jongho

**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Monday 27 April  
[16:02]

**✨ Babey ✨** : We got called gay today in Walmart

**gg enthusiast** : What???

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** ️: why what happened

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : We got called gay

**✨ Babey ✨** : ^ In Walmart

**gg enthusiast** : Why though???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : We were being gay

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** ️: in a walmart??

**✨ Babey ✨** : Yeah it was in Walmart

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : But they didn't kick out Hongjoong even though he's clearly even gayer than us

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I'm saying that and I have a boyfriend

**✨ Babey ✨** : So we're making him get our grocerys

**2 shots of vodka** : walmart said fuck yungi rights

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : fuck yungi rights

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : mingi look away for a second i am definitely not stealing your boyfriend at all

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Oh

**✨ Babey ✨** : HEY

**i miss jimin⁷** : hey

**2 shots of vodka** : and suddenly a wild wooyoung has appeared????

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I wonder why......

**i miss jimin⁷** : ???

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : hi woo

**i miss jimin⁷** : hi san whats up

**2 shots of vodka** : how do you two live like this..???

**i miss jimin⁷** : ????what???

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : currently i am trying to slide yunho into my dms!! :)

**✨ Babey ✨** : Please don't he's all I have

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : then perish

**2 shots of vodka** : SAN??????

**✨ Babey ✨** : ,

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : <3

**korean big minion** : woah what did I walk into

**korean big minion** : wait

**korean big minion** : ,

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : YOUR USERNAME??????? JDJDJDJEBDB IM YELLING

**✨ Babey ✨** : You definitely took your sweet time in that walmart

**korean big minion** : IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Mingi hasn't done anything wrong in his entire life what do you mean

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : yunho w that sweet support

**✨ Babey ✨** : Thank you c:

**✨ Babey ✨** : Plus it's not my fault he looks like a whole ass minion

**korean big minion** : I DON'T???? EVEN??? LOOK LIKE A MINION???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : *squints at your blue overalls and yellow shirt* Yeah of course not

**korean big minion** : I'M JUST ..... INTO FASHION........

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : yes i too like to indulge in the fashion sense of small yellow pills that wear blue overalls

**i miss jimin⁷** : YELLOW PILLS ......

**korean big minion** : THEY'RE NOT FUCKING PILLS?!!!?!!!!??? I'M GONNA K*LL YOU

**i miss jimin⁷** : + hongjoong......... stating that changing your username was wrong is wrong in itself. changing your username is the rightest thing hes ever done .

**korean big minion** : I hate all of you

**✨ Babey ✨** : Thank you

**2 shots of vodka** : i lost braincells reading that

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : me too???? the fuck??

**gg enthusiast** : It's not that hard to understand guys??

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : seonghwa just because youre smart doesnt mean the rest of us are

**i miss jimin⁷** : bold of you to assume seonghwa is smart

**gg enthusiast** : Bold of you to assume I'm smart

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : youre right

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : sadly this whole groupchat runs on 2 braincells and both of them belong to jongho

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : tldr: jongho should donate whats left of his sanity to us

**gg enthusiast** : "whats left of his sanity"

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I know you were always told to tell the truth but sometimes it hurts

**boneless apples** : thank you, id have to say i agree

**✨ Babey ✨** : Hi Jongho!

**boneless apples** : hi mingi

**✨ Babey ✨** : That wasn't enthusiastic enough!!! >:(

**boneless apples** : sorry

**boneless apples** : HI MINGI!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : Could use some work but it is an improvement

**2 shots of vodka** : improvement....... thats a big fuckin word

**gg enthusiast** : N,,no it's not???

**2 shots of vodka** : k but i cant read anything that has more than 2 syllables so please keep that in mind

**boneless apples** : "syllables" has more than 2 syllables dumbass

**2 shots of vodka** : further proving my point that my brain is the size of a fucking pea thank you for coming to my ted talk

**✨ Babey ✨** : LMAO UR SO DUMB.......

**2 shots of vodka** : SHUT UP NO IM NOT

**gg enthusiast** :  
Yeosang: my brain is the size of a fucking pea

also yeosang: SHUT UP IM NOT DUMB

**gg enthusiast** : ????

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Welcome to the mueseum of people that are only born every 1000 years

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Exhibit a: Yeosang. He is dumb

**2 shots of vodka** : here lies: yeosang. 1999-2020

**i miss jimin⁷** : ok guyss o i just wóo ke up riggt

**2 shots of vodka** : w..... werent you just here like 5 minutes ago

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : ignore him and continue :)

**2 shots of vodka** : HEY

**i miss jimin⁷** : thhankm gou

**i miss jimin⁷** : so my ass fucking HURTS because i slept on top of a fucking book and i cant fucking move

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : ,

**2 shots of vodka** : ,

**boneless apples** : ,

**✨ Babey ✨** : What the fuck

**i miss jimin⁷** : LANGUAGE

**✨ Babey ✨** : IM OLDER THAN YOU FUCK OFF????

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : as much as i feel for u woo

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : i dont think that was something worth sharing

**2 shots of vodka** : no no this was a very productive piece of information for me

**2 shots of vodka** : thank you woo

**i miss jimin⁷** : ???? ur welcome ???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Guys

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Does that mean his ass

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Has been booked for the day

**2 shots of vodka** : ,

**✨ Babey ✨** : ,

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : yes

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : by me

**i miss jimin⁷** : ,

**i miss jimin⁷** : I HATE ALL OF YOU

**❤️i can be ur angle (or ur devil)❤️** ️: no u dont

**i miss jimin⁷** : sigh......... no i dont

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Woo you know I love you

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : And I appreciate you

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : But your ass??? Nothing. You have no cake

️ **❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : JDJJDJFHJDJD

**i miss jimin⁷** : ,

**i miss jimin⁷** : LOOK.........

**i miss jimin⁷** : I CAN DREAM............

**korean big minion** : No, no you can't

**boneless apples** : idk if u knew this but armys *are* known to have a screw loose

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : SJJFJDJSHBA

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️)** : JONGHO HAS ASCENDED....,.

**i miss jimin⁷** : FUCK YOU

**boneless apples** : tempting offer but i'd have to say no

**i miss jimin⁷** : E

**2 shots of vodka** : as someone who has infact known him for 5 years

**2 shots of vodka** : i can confirm that he does not, infact, have ass

**2 shots of vodka** : sorry to break it to you san

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : damn thats the only reason i ever started talking to him too.......... :///

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : see ya woo i was really only here for that cake

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : dm me when you have some

**i miss jimin⁷** : I HATE IT HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry follow me on twt ill follow u back @yosxng


	2. #wooyoungisoverparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **i miss jimin⁷** : *clears throat*
> 
> **i miss jimin⁷** : *squints at smudged ink on hand*
> 
> **i miss jimin⁷** : good morning to you too cholecystectomy sam
> 
> **❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️ has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impulsively decided hongjoong is a youtuber please take my phone away from me

**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Tuesday 28 April  
[02:38]

**korean big minion** : do snakes have feelings

**✨ Babey ✨** : Its 2am fucker

**korean big minion** : your point?

**2 shots of vodka** : guys go the fuck to sleep

**✨ Babey ✨** : Can't do that

**2 shots of vodka** : and why not????

**✨ Babey ✨** : Im watching cute animal videos

**2 shots of vodka** : ,,,

**2 shots of vodka** : okay fine valid

**2 shots of vodka** : ............

**2 shots of vodka** : ......... hongjoong?

**korean big minion** : .........hello that is me

**2 shots of vodka** : why are /you/ awake???

**korean big minion** : does there have to be a reason

**korean big minion** : can't I just be awake at 2 am to be awake at 2 am???

**2 shots of vodka** : no i've literally never heard of that ever

**korean big minion** : ,,,,,

**korean big minion** : I'm uhhh

**korean big minion** : editing.......?..

**2 shots of vodka** : I Swear To God,,,,

**2 shots of vodka** : DO YOU EVEN SLEEP

**2 shots of vodka** : EVE?R???

**korean big minion** : is that rhetorical??

**2 shots of vodka** : what the fuck is a rhetorical bitch ill k*ll you

**2 shots of vodka** : im suing youtube youve been so busy this month >:(

**2 shots of vodka** : do NOT test me hongjoong

**2 shots of vodka** : this is not a game

**korean big minion** : what why are you trying to scare off my subscribers??? :(

**2 shots of vodka** : IIII HATE YOU

**korean big minion** : I'M ALMOST DONE ANYWAYS DON'T WORRY I'LL SLEEP

**korean big minion** : but only if you sleep too

**2 shots of vodka** : FINE

**2 shots of vodka** : GOODNIGHT

**korean big minion** : GOODNIGHT (`︵´メ)

-  
[05:01]

**korean big minion** : update: snakes DO have feelings thank you

-  
[08:46]

**2 shots of vodka** : you bitch........

**2 shots of vodka** : i dont know why i was dumb enough to trust you

**korean big minion** : morning yeosangie!!!!

**korean big minion** : did you sleep well?? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**2 shots of vodka** : actually

**2 shots of vodka** : yes

**2 shots of vodka** : yes i did.

**korean big minion** : I'm glad (⁎˃ᴗ˂⁎)

**gg enthusiast** : Whhy are you all up so earlyyh

**2 shots of vodka** : good morning to you too

**korean big minion** : I never slept |•'-'•)و✧

**gg enthusiast** : :-(

**korean big minion** : (๑•ᴗ•๑)

-  
[10:34]

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : seonghwa: why are you all up so early  
also seonghwa: is awake at 8 am

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : america explain?????

**i miss jimin⁷** : morning!!!

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : good morning wooyoungie!!!

**2 shots of vodka** : wooyoungie

**2 shots of vodka** : Wooyoungie.

**i miss jimin⁷** : im going to skin u

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : i damage my pride for u and u don't even say good morning back???

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : i see how it is

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : wooyoung.

**2 shots of vodka** : wooyoungie.........

**i miss jimin⁷** : *clears throat*

**i miss jimin⁷** : *squints at smudged ink on hand*

**i miss jimin⁷** : good morning to you too cholecystectomy sam

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️ has left the chat**

**2 shots of vodka** : ,,NMDJDJ IM YELLING CKDKKX

**i miss jimin⁷** : NOOOO COME BACK

**2 shots of vodka** : im gonna fucking piss whwhst the fuckx,

**boneless apples** : what happened

**boneless apples** : better yet, what does cholecystectomy even mean

**2 shots of vodka** : san left

**gg enthusiast** : Wow finally

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️ has joined the conversation**

**gg enthusiast** : Oh shit

**i miss jimin⁷** : SJDJDJJDJS SEONGHWA

**2 shots of vodka** : HWA NOOO

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : seonghwa????

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : u bitch

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️ has left the conversation**

**gg enthusiast** : NO IM SORRY COME BACKC

**i miss jimin⁷** : I CANT BELIEVE SAN FUCKING DIE*

**2 shots of vodka** : WHY DID YOU CENSOR THE D??£(£(£!!????

**i miss jimin⁷** : <33

**2 shots of vodka** : ???? WHAT

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : You're all so fuckignn loud you know that righjt

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : We ddon't even remotely live anydweere near eachother but I can fucking hearr you andnit woke me up

**boneless apples** : good morning

**i miss jimin⁷** : the fact u can hear us texting says something about me i think

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Ugg morning

**✨ Babey ✨** : Morning!!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : I didn't sleep hehe

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I slept for a little bit but decided Just Dance was more important at some point last night

**gg enthusiast** : Valid

**2 shots of vodka** : does anyone in this groupchat fucking sleep im going feral

**i miss jimin⁷** : thats a no from me

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Did. did you just use a dead meme on us

**i miss jimin⁷** : and so what if i did

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : San come back I don't wanna be stuck with your boyfriend

**i miss jimin⁷** : HES NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIENDMSM??##?))??)))

**2 shots of vodka** : eww woo i thought you knew better

**2 shots of vodka** : seriously........ dead memes in MY groupchat???? :// chief

**gg enthusiast** : What do they say nowadays

**gg enthusiast** : Cancelled??

**✨ Babey ✨** : Oh my god

**gg enthusiast** : Can I cancel Woo

**i miss jimin⁷** : NO

**2 shots of vodka** : #wooyoungisoverparty

**gg enthusiast** : #wooyoungisoverparty

**i miss jimin⁷** : IM HALF AWAKE PLEASE MY BRAIN IS STILL IN 2018

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I wish I could also be in 2018

**✨ Babey ✨** : Ill break up w/u if u quote a single dead meme

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Oh dear then

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Houston we have a problem

**✨ Babey ✨** : Bye Im looking for a bf I just dumped my ex???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : NOOO

**boneless apples** : yes hi

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : TRAITOR JONGHO

**bonesless apples** : who said I was ever on your side

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : >:((

**✨ Babey ✨** : Im kidding Id never leave u :( <3

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Mingi says Yungi rights

**✨ Babey ✨** : Mingi says yungi rights!!

-  
[21:48]

**i miss jimin⁷** : WAIT GUYS WE NEVER INVITED SAN BACK

**2 shots of vodka** : OH FUCK HBJSKHGAJ

-  
**i miss jimin⁷ + ❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️**  
Tuesday 28 April  
[21:50]

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAN

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : DID IT REALLY TAKE U THAT LONG TO REALISE

**i miss jimin⁷** : DKJDJSJS LMAO

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : :( fuck u

-  
**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Tuesday 28 April  
[21:52]

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️ has joined the conversation**

**2 shots of vodka** : sannieee!!!!

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : :(

**❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️** : hi yeosangie im back :(

**2 shots of vodka has changed ❤️ i can be ur angle (or ur devil) ❤️'s nickname to ❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️**

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : sjsjjnznzn

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Hi back I'm dad

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : DO U WANT ME TO LEAVE AGAIN YUNHO

**i miss jimin⁷** : nooo dont leave again ur too sexy aha

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : I HATE ALL OF YOU PLEASE JUST KICK ME

**gg enthusiast** : We love you too!!

**boneless apples** : *only seonghwa loves san

**gg enthusiast** : :/

**2 shots of vodka** : NO im sorry san ily :(

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : u did nothing yeosang ily

**2 shots of vodka** : :)

**gg enthusiast** : WHAT ABOUT ME

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : i love u too :)

**gg enthusiast** : Thank you

**i miss jimin⁷** : hes just saying that

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : no im not :(

**korean big minion** : yeah woo why do you have to be so j word all the time

**i miss jimin⁷** : IM NOT

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : , whats the j word......???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : No one tell him

**2 shots of vodka** : he'll figure it out

**2 shots of vodka** : ,,,,, one day

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : NOO TELL ME??????

**i miss jimin⁷** : san i love u but ur so fucking dumb

**✨ Babey ✨** : Wbk

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i realise this is becoming dramatically less funny and is still short but i swear my humour will get better therefore u should follow me on twt @yosxng thank u!!!


	3. pen island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **✨ Babey ✨** : IS HE AN ASSASSIN
> 
> **boneless apples** : probably not he wore loose clothing
> 
> **❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WHY WOULD HE ASSASSINATE A CHILD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is long im sorry vavhadjkd if its getting boring pls tell me ehehe
> 
> we do be dancing tho gc:
> 
> woo + yeosang + yunho + mingi

**we do be dancing tho**  
Wednesday 29 April  
[13:43]

**i miss jimin⁷** : magic 8ball is choi san

**2 shots of vodka** : .........is ... is choi san what

**i miss jimin⁷** : JUST ...... IS CHOI SAN 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Gay

**i miss jimin⁷** : u caught me red handed

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Imagine being gay and not having a bf losers

**✨ Babey ✨** : ❤️❤️ uwu

**2 shots of vodka** : youre literally bi

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : What's your point

**2 shots of vodka** : stop rubbing it in our faces :(((

**i miss jimin⁷** : yunho is homophobic????? lets discuss

**2 shots of vodka** : vjuvkjubeu

**i miss jimin⁷** : i finally found him out

**✨ Babey ✨** : This aint it chief

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I've been exposed 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Time to change my name, move countries then marry an English prince dammit

**✨ Babey ✨** : Im gonna k*ll that english prince its on sight

**i miss jimin⁷** : good its all going according to plan . step 2 will be activated soon.

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : :(

**2 shots of vodka** : i will regret asking 

**2 shots of vodka** : but do you have something else to say woo

**i miss jimin⁷** : actually i do

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Oh boy

**i miss jimin⁷** : I Miss Jimin......... :(

**i miss jimin⁷** : AND i miss san 

**2 shots of vodka** : you literally just talked to him though????

**i miss jimin⁷** : yeosangie dont touch me im too devastated

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : And here we have a sad gay

**✨ Babey ✨** : Approach with great caution it's contagious

**i miss jimin⁷** : AJDHABBS STOPP

**2 shots of vodka** : where's the lie tho

**i miss jimin⁷** : i regret making this chat ur all just bullying me

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Don't victimize yourself Woo

**2 shots of vodka** : yeah we have to listen to all of your whining

**i miss jimin⁷** : HEY

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : We said what we said!! <3

-  
**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Wednesday 29 April  
[13:54]

**i miss jimin⁷** : what do i do if im being bullied

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Cry I guess

**i miss jimin⁷** : I FORGOT U WERE HERE

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I LITERALLY MADE THIS CHAT!'!"?????

**2 shots of vodka** : are you okay woo?? ✧٩(•́w•́๑)و ✧

**i miss jimin⁷** : NOOO UR HERR TOO

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : WHAT HAPPENED WHY R U SCREAMING

**i miss jimin⁷** : im being bullied

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : wow that sucks

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : ,

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : yeah anyways who wants to play animal crossing

**i miss jimin⁷** : DUDE........??

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Breaking news: Choi San does not and will not ever care for Jung Wooyoung

**i miss jimin⁷** : im going to fucking strangle u 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : This has been Yunho but I might die today

**gg enthusiast** : Wow

**gg enthusiast** : Anyways yeah San I can play animal crossing

**i miss jimin⁷** : DOES NO ONE CARE THAT IM BEING BULLIED?????? NO ONE???

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : lyt woo

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : n e ways come to my town i dont like urs

**gg enthusiast** : WHY

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : BECAUSE UR NATIVE FRUIT IS PEAR

**i miss jimin⁷** : oh ew ok........

**2 shots of vodka** : NO 

**2 shots of vodka** : PEAR SUPERIORITY!!!!!

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : YEOSANG WHATBTHE FUCK???

**gg enthusiast** : Fine open your gates :-(

**gg enthusiast** : Thank you Yeosang...... u know where its at

**✨ Babey ✨** : The nose

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : THE NOSE

**gg enthusiast** : SHUT UP :-(

**2 shots of vodka** : can i join

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : ill think about it

**2 shots of vodka** : CAN I JOIN

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : I SAID ILL THINK ABOUT IT U PEAR LOVING FUCKER

**gg enthusiast** : Yes come over 

**i miss jimin⁷** : im coming too

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : fuck all of u may as well come then

**❤️ no talk me im angy ❤️** : @i will be ur free style dance teacher @✨ Babey ✨ @korean big minion @boneless apples

**✨ Babey ✨** : Coming wait a sec

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Sure

**korean big minion** : yes and I'm gonna bring apples for Seonghwa

**boneless apples** : which i will be taking

**i miss jimin⁷:** U DON'T HAVE APPLES??? WHATS UR NATIVE FRUIT???

**boneless apples** : ORANGES OKAY????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : oranges are legal in my town so i will kindly invite mr sir jongho

**2 shots of vodka** : LIAR I KNOW HES JUST YOUR FAVOURITE

**boneless apples** : i'm everyone's favourite Yeosang what do you mean

**i miss jimin⁷** : i cant tell whether i dislike that fact or not

**i miss jimin⁷** : cos yeah its true

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : anyways my gates are open fuckers hurry up

**✨ Babey ✨** : IM GETTING THERE HOLD UP

-  
[14:21]

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HONGJOONG R U HERE YET WE'RE GONNA MAKE A SHRINE

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : IM CONVERTING TO QR ALREADY HURRY UP

**korean big minion** : A SHRINE?????? WHAT??????

**korean big minion** : FOR WHO????

**i miss jimin⁷** : jimin

**korean big minion** : the lengths San goes for you

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i agree

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : SO HURRY UP!!!! BRING FLOWERS!!!

**korean big minion** : woah I've never visited your town

**korean big minion** : ,

**korean big minion** : WHAT IS THE NAME??? IM SCREAMINF ?M??

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : oh yeah i forgot about that

**korean big minion** : PEN ISLAND??????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : what can i say im just funky like that

**gg enthusiast** : I'm still waiting for my apples Hongjoong

**korean big minion** : I brought you a perfect one because you're so perfect

**gg enthusiast** : Nothing you do can really impress me anymore

**gg enthusiast** :Yeosangie gave me 10 million bells :-3c

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Wait what

**✨ Babey ✨** : WAIT WHAT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WHERES MY 10 MILLION BELLS HUH @2 shots of vodka

**2 shots of vodka** : gone i gave them to seonghwa idiot

**i miss jimin⁷** : IVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR 5 WHOLE YEARS BUT WHAT DO U GIVE ME???? A CARDBOARD FUCKING BOX .

**2 shots of vodka** : you don't deserve it

**gg enthusiast** : ❤️

**i miss jimin⁷** : I AM IN DISBELIEF

**✨ Babey ✨** : Yunho wheres my 10 million bells

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Honey .

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I am broke .

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : wait how much money do u have yeosang

**2 shots of vodka** : maybe around 50 million????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : wow

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im so fucking poor

**i miss jimin⁷** : me n san are gonna go cry in our one story houses now

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : U STILL HAVE A ONE STORY HOUSE????

**i miss jimin⁷** : U DON'T??????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HAHHA LOSER I HAVE 2 STORIES

**i miss jimin⁷** : FUCKK

-  
[14:48]

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAN U HAVE RAYMOND ???? 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i didn't even mean to get him he just showed up

**i miss jimin⁷** : lucky bitch

-  
[14:58]

**boneless apples** : san don't take this personally but your house is ugly

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : AND URS IS ANY BETTER???

**boneless apples** : atleast I have a basement

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : too much to ask for . next

-  
[15:07]

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : GUYS STOP HARRASSING MY FUCKING VILLAGERS

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : It's fun tho

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : NO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : IM GONNA KICK U ALL OFF ISTG.......

**gg enthusiast** : BUT MY APPLES???

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : DO U THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT UR APPLES

**✨ Babey ✨** : WHAT THE FUCK SAN WHYD YOU DISCONNECT

**✨ Babey ✨** : Bullying Moose was fun.........

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I DON'T CARE YOU'RE ALL BANNED FROM MY ISLAND

**korean big minion** : nooooooo :((

-  
[15:16]

**2 shots of vodka** : i'd say what we've learned today is:

**2 shots of vodka** : we should never play animal crossing together . ever

**gg enthusiast** : Well it was fun while we did atleast

**gg enthusiast** : Don't tell San but I took the bells from one of his money trees I'm sorry

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : SEONGHWA

**i miss jimin⁷** : me too but i am NOT sorry

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ur all going on my blocklist

**i miss jimin⁷** : SJFJJS NOOO

**2 shots of vodka** : wait guys what time is it

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : YOU HAVE A PHONE????? YEOSANG R U ???OKAY??

**2 shots of vodka** : OH YEAH

**2 shots of vodka** : FUCK IM GONNA BE LATE 

**2 shots of vodka** : BYE !!!!!

**2 shots of vodka is offline**

**korean big minion** : wait what's he late for

**i miss jimin⁷** : beats me

**i miss jimin⁷** : which sadly means im gonna follow him to find out wish me luck

**i miss jimin⁷** : jongho ur coming too

**boneless apples** : ON SUCH LATE NOTICE????

**i miss jimin⁷** : u literally live 2 houses away from us hurry up we're gonna lose him

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : UPDATE US

**i miss jimin⁷** : BET

-  
[15:37]

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : any news

**i miss jimin⁷** : i think he's heading to a kids birthday party

**✨ Babey ✨** : IS HE AN ASSASSIN

**boneless apples** : probably not he wore loose clothing

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WHY WOULD HE ASSASSINATE A CHILD

**✨ Babey ✨** : I DUNNO

**korean big minion** : HEY MORE IMPORTANT QUESTION ??? WHY IS HE GOING TO A KIDS BIRTHDAY PARTY??#?#??#?)

**gg enthusiast** : Maybe he's just stealing food

**i miss jimin⁷** : thats the only outcome i can see tbh

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Plot twist Yeosang is actually a famous idol

**gg enthusiast** : He'd have told me :(

**i miss jimin⁷** : ***HE'D HAVE TOLD *ME*

**gg enthusiast** : You can't keep secrets Woo

**gg enthusiast** : I can

**korean big minion** : that was ominous I'm scared

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : what if he's the child with the birthday

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : What if he's the birthday with the child

**boneless apples** : WAIT what the fuck he just went to a bathroom

**i miss jimin⁷** : he brought a bag too is that important

**boneless apples** : we can't follow him in it's too dangerous

**gg enthusiast** : You're all over analysing this he could literally just be going to the bathroom 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : well make sure he washes his hands

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : hygiene is important

-  
[15:53]

 **i miss jimin⁷** : sorry me and jongho got tired of waiting so we went to starbucks

**✨ Babey ✨** : IS HE OUT

**boneless apples** : don't think so

**boneless apples** : unless he did and that's someone else in that stall

**i miss jimin⁷** : but literally who else uses those singular out of nowhere public restrooms when theres literally a mcdonalds right there

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I agree even if McDonalds has shitty bathrooms atleast they're not half as bad as those weird public ones

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i dont care if he finds u out make sure u tell him never to use them again once hes done 

**boneless apples** : we w,

**gg enthusiast** : Jongho??

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : jongho what happened

**i miss jimin⁷** : holy fuckigm shit

**korean big minion** : WOO???? WHAT HAPPENED

**✨ Babey ✨** : TELL US

**i miss jimin⁷** : DO U REALLY WANT TO KNOW

**boneless apples** : THIS CAN CHANGE WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM AS A PERSON HOLY FUCKING S....DMM...

**gg enthusiast** : ???? TELL US HURRY UP

**boneless apples** : I'M CRYING I CAN'T

**i miss jimin⁷** : IM GOIGN TO COMBISZT EVEYRONE+"(£!?£

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : FUCK WOOYOUGNIE JUST FUCKNG TELL US W DDONT HAVE ALL DAY

**i miss jimin⁷** : [yeoyeo_the_clown.png]

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : h

**gg enthusiast** : Bye today Seonghwa has died you will not see him ever again .

**✨ Babey ✨** : Ur joking .

**korean big minion** : THAT'S PHOTOSHIP RIGHT YEOSANG WOULD NEVER ..... HE WOOIDLNT

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Yeosangie is fucking booboo the fool huh

**boneless apples** : WHY . WHAT COMPELLED HIM.

**gg enthusiast** : Honestly he is a good looking clown tho

**gg enthusiast** : Like y'know the Penny-wise deal?

**gg enthusiast** : That but Yeosangie

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : sounds pretty gay to me chief

**gg enthusiast** : Kdjdjjdm No

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : OKAY but i know i always say we're clowns but this time . this time i can say with every inch of my body 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : we are all fucking clowns .

**i miss jimin⁷** : GUYS PLS IMMSHAKING YEOSNAG. YEOSNSG IS A FUCKINGG CLOWN ???

**gg enthusiast** : IM CRYING ???£??£??

**gg enthusiast** : I'VE KNOWN THIS BITCH FOR FIVE YEARS NOOOO

**✨ Babey ✨** : DO WE TELL HIMW E KNWO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : LETS PLAY IT CASUAL . WE CANT TELL HIM

**korean big minion** : WE CAN'T RUIN HIS CAREER 

**boneless apples** : YEAH DONT CLOWNS EARN A PRETTY DECENT AMOUNT OF MONEY

**i miss jimin⁷** : sorry i cant take any of this seriously we're actually hiding behind bushes watching yeosang juggle . im literally pissing its so fucing funny

**gg enthusiast** : Okay NO ONE tell Yeosang that we know

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I'm fine with that

**✨ Babey ✨** : I'm sorry I might slip up but I promise I am a very convincing liar I could cover it up easily

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ......... yeah we believe u

**boneless apples** : his actt is donee so we're literally running homed,

**i miss jimin⁷** : im still in disbrliref that ive been shsringg an apamrtent with a fucking ckown this is so funnt

**gg enthusiast** : For no specific reason I have a newfound respect for him .

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : .... i think

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i think we all do

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I'm gonna be honest 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Out of all of us I expected Hongjoong to be the one with a secret clown career

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Not Yeosang

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I DUNNO I MEAN NOW THAT I THINK ABT IT .......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WOULDNT YEOSANG BE PERFECT FOR IT

**korean big minion** : me??? ME??? WHAT THE FUCK YUNHO

**✨ Babey ✨** : Honestly I wouldve suspected u Yunho

**✨ Babey ✨** : Bitch can juggle

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : plot twist everyone here has a secret clown career

**gg enthusiast** : You got me

**gg enthusiast** : Please don't take that seriously I swear I'm joking

**✨ Babey ✨** : I like that we have to specify whether we're joking or not

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yeosangie hid it so well and i admire that

**✨ Babey ✨** : Wait isn't that scary imagine what other secrets he has

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : we've only known eachother for a year r u ok

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : The real question is what are YOU hiding Sannie

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I Will Disclose Nothing 

**gg enthusiast** : One of us could be a legit serial killer huh 

**gg enthusiast** : Scary.......

-  
[16:07]

**2 shots of vodka** : hi back sorry

**2 shots of vodka** : 100+ messages ??? i'm scared?????

-  
[16:15]

**2 shots of vodka** : oh Fuck .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know if there's actually gonna b a plot or not but yknow what?????? u should follow me on twt @yosxang thanks~~~~


	4. seonghwa is having an internal crisis part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **2 shots of vodka** : SO NWO THE SINK IS PINK AND MY HANDSA RE PINK AND MY FLORR IS PNIK AND CONCLSUIVELY MY HAIR BURNS BUT ALBEIT IS ALSO PILNK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never heard of??? whats her name??? consistant updates??? 
> 
> anyways i wrote this all while i was super hyper at 4am so its all over the place i am once again sorry but read it anyways thanks

**OOPS**  
[16:16]  
Wednesday 29 April

**i miss jimin⁷ has created OOPS**

**i miss jimin⁷ has invited ❤️no talk me im angy❤️, gg enthusiast, ✨ Babey ✨, boneless apples, korean big minion, i will be ur free style dance teacher**

**i miss jimin⁷** : I LITERALLY ONLY MADE THIS GROUPCHAT TO SAY ONE THING

**i miss jimin⁷** : WE R SO DUMB WE DIDNT DELETE OUR MESSAGES WJSJAHAHAHAHA

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : new phone who dis

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : oh

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : uhh atleast i can freely ask him questions about being a clown now????

**✨ Babey ✨** : Ur right

-

 **this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
[16:16]

**2 shots of vodka** : okay i know what that looked like

**2 shots of vodka** : but i swear it was a one time thing

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : if it makes u feel any better seonghwa said u looked good

**gg enthusiast** : That is a complete lie he is just rewording where I said that you "didn't look bad"

**i miss jimin⁷** : sure we believe u

**✨ Babey ✨** : YEOSANGIE HOW DOES IT FEEL

**2 shots of vodka** : BAD????

**✨ Babey ✨** : WRONG

**korean big minion** : I know one day we'll forget about all of this but the concept is so funny

**2 shots of vodka** : atleast this means i have a good sense of humour right

**2 shots of vodka** : and no i was not lying this was actually a 1 time thing i needed cash

**i miss jimin⁷** : i think im disappointed but honestly i cant really tell

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : remember we will always accept u either way

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : even if that means living the rest of ur days as a clown

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : follow ur dreams

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Time to go become a stripper thanks for the validation San

**✨ Babey ✨** : JAJSAJJSJZNAM

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : what r u waiting for yunho u could just drop out of university rn

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Thanks I'll do that

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Why would I need a degree for Arts when I could just get famous right?? I'm so dumb

**i miss jimin⁷** : speaking of studying

**i miss jimin⁷** : i have homework due in two days and ive done nothing .

**i miss jimin⁷** : would anyone like to help <33

**2 shots of vodka** : by help if you mean go to your room and blast the gummy bear song then yes

**✨ Babey ✨** : LOOK FOR THE GUMMY BEAR ALBUM IN STORES ON NOVEMBER 15th

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : its 13th u idiot

**✨ Babey ✨** : Uhh I knew that

**2 shots of vodka** : LOOK FOR THE GUMMY BEAR ALBUM IN STORES ON NOVEMBER 13TH

**i miss jimin⁷** : please how do i keep demons out of my room

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Don't worry I'm a professional

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Precisely what has been happening recently that seems as if a demon is haunting you

**i miss jimin⁷** : it runs around my room blasting the gummy bear song on repeat and its all ive been able to have dreams about

**2 shots of vodka** : boo

**korean big minion** : that demon has taste idk what you all mean

**2 shots of vodka** : sounds like a pretty sexy demon to me

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : After a minute of research I can conclude that you are hopeless . Yeosang superiority

**i miss jimin⁷** : FUCK YOU

**2 shots of vodka** : HELL YEAH

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : would u believe just 5 minutes ago woo was trying to study

**boneless apples** : he was trying to what

**i miss jimin⁷** : bold of u to assume

**i miss jimin⁷** : i was really just going to use whoever was going to volunteer

**✨ Babey ✨** : Trust: nobody

**gg enthusiast** : Don't trust: Wooyoung

**i miss jimin⁷** : ksjdjsjd ok srsly im in trouble tho

**i miss jimin⁷** : therefore i will pretend im gonna do something about it but instead ponder over jimin bts once again as per usual

**i miss jimin⁷** : bye!!!

**i miss jimin⁷ is offline**

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : kin

**gg enthusiast** : We already have one Jimin fanboy Sannie pls we don't need another

**korean big minion** : except we're all secretly just Jimin fanboys in the end so what is your point?

**✨ Babey ✨** : Jimin world domination

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : the one (1) time we all collectively talk abt bangtan and woo isnt here hsjdjajxnab

**2 shots of vodka** : well yknow what else i would like to talk about

**boneless apples** : no but please continue

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : We are listening

**2 shots of vodka** : woos been mentioning that he wants to dye his hair right

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : e

**2 shots of vodka** : so i'm gonna ask what colour you think would suit him

**2 shots of vodka** : san's opinion here is useless to me but everyone else can go ahead

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WHATD O U MEAN BY THAT????£?

**gg enthusiast** : PINK DEFINITELY

**korean big minion** : I can also see pink

**✨ Babey ✨** : San is so whipped that I could literally shave off all of Woos hair and he would not give a shit

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : thats debatable actually

**2 shots of vodka** : ,,, noted

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I'm for pink too but blonde could be good

**boneless apples** : pink but blonde i agree would be fun

**2 shots of vodka** : you all really like pink and blonde huh

**gg enthusiast** : Pink is a good colour

**2 shots of vodka** : ....... i will discuss this with him

**2 shots of vodka** : i'll send you all pics once we finally get round to that

**✨ Babey ✨** : San did u hear that!!! ur being fed!!!

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i do have EYES mingi SHUTTT UP

**gg enthusiast** : Let's leave San alone guys

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : thanks mum :(

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : The day Woo dyes his hair is the day San loses his phone just wait

**2 shots of vodka** : DON'T JINX IT FJJSJDJD

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : thats fine id just buy a new one

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Priorites

-

[17:47]

**2 shots of vodka** : i'm bored

**2 shots of vodka** : woo's actually studying it's so weird

**2 shots of vodka** : i have nothing to do i think i might just die right here right now on my deformed fake leather couch

**boneless apples** : please don't I actually like your couch

**2 shots of vodka** : it is what it is

**2 shots of vodka** : but now im hungry so

**2 shots of vodka** : see you all in 5 years once i come back with chicken

**✨ Babey ✨** : I say kill the deformed couch instead

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im also bored

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : also seonghwa left his choker here so ive been colouring on it with sharpies

**gg enthusiast** : WHAT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ALSO I KNOW WHAT URE THINKING BUT HE TOOK IT OFF BECAUSE IT GOT CAUGHT IN HIS CLOTHES AND HE FORGOT TO PUT IT BACK ON

**2 shots of vodka** : right

**gg enthusiast** : THAT WAS LIKE . EXPENSIVE. PLEASE DONT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i see the tag on it that says ₩3000 dumbass

**gg enthusiast** : STILL..... ITS A NICE CHOKER

**gg enthusiast** : PLEASE STPP VANDALIZING MY CHOKER

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i did it for the gays

**✨ Babey ✨** : Hwa is gay????? top ten sciences questions cant answer

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yes this is for him i hope he appreciates it

**gg enthusiast** : JSJSJJSJS PLEASEDNKD

-

**2 shots of vodka + gg enthusiast**  
[19:01]  
Wednesday 29 April

**2 shots of vodka** : HWA HELP

**2 shots of vodka** : PHELDO

**gg enthusiast** : YEOSANG ARE YOU OKAY

**2 shots of vodka** : UM

**2 shots of vodka** : OKAY SO YOUVE DYED HAIR BEFORE RIGHR

**gg enthusiast** : Yeah I've bleached my own why what happened did the Wooyoung thing become a mess

**2 shots of vodka** : NO UHWELL I THOUGHT

**2 shots of vodka** : "OH SHOULDNT I TRY IT ON MYSELF FIRST???"

**2 shots of vodka** : SO NWO THE SINK IS PINK AND MY HANDSA RE PINK AND MY FLORR IS PNIK AND CONCLSUIVELY MY HAIR BURNS BUT ALBEIT IS ALSO PILNK

**gg enthusiast** : OH MY GOD DIDNT YOU ATLEAST WATCH LIKE???? A TUTORIAL FIRST???

**2 shots of vodka** : NO I FOLLOWED THEB OX INTRUGDIRTIONS

**gg enthusiast** : ASK WOO TO HELP YOU?? MAYBE??? CLEAN THAT UP???

**2 shots of vodka** : OK BUT I NEED TO ASK DOES IT LOOK OKAY ???,??, I DINT WAN T HOME TO MAKE FUN OF ME

**gg enthusiast** : I'M SURE YOU LOOK FINE DONT WORRY

**2 shots of vodka** : [I_DID_A_FCUCK_UP.png]

-

**gg enthusiast + ❤️no talk me im angy❤️**  
[19:07]  
Wednesday 29 April

**gg enthusiast** : Heyyyyyyy San I have a very unimportant question to ask

**gg enthusiast** : Actually you don't even need to answer hahahahah

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : shoot

**gg enthusiast** : Okay then

**gg enthusiast** : Um

**gg enthusiast** : how did you figure out you were like

**gg enthusiast** : not ..... straight

**gg enthusiast** : asking for a friend though not me

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : seonghwa........

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : well since u asked.....

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : uhhhhh actually

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : it never really fully hit me or anything to be honest , i was just kinda like ,,,:o oh well?? i guess this is happening ??

**gg enthusiast** : ok,,, thankmu ,,, juust having a very strange moment right about now

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : well tellll ur friend i wish them good luck :D !!

**gg enthusiast** : thanks I will !

**gg enthusiast** : I also wish them luck during these endearing times,,,

-

**2 shots of vodka + gg enthusiast**  
[19:07]  
Wednesday 29 April

**2 shots of vodka** : PLWASE REPLY DOES IT LOOK THAT BAD

**gg enthusiast** : NO IT LOOKS SO GOOD

**2 shots of vodka** : YOU'RE LYING PLEASE DONT I THOGUHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**gg enthusiast** : IM NOT JOKINF THOUFH???? IT LOOKS REALLY GOOD WHAT THE FUCK

**2 shots of vodka** : AKSKJSSN ,,,,,

**2 shots of vodka** : ILL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT THEN THANKS ILL TEXT YOU BACK ONCE WOO'S YELLED AT ME FOR PAINTING THE BATHRROOM PINK

**gg enthusiast** : YEP GOOD LUCK!!! HAHAHA

-

**gg enthusiast + ❤️no talk me im angy❤️**  
[19:10]  
Wednesday 29 April

**gg enthusiast** : That

**gg enthusiast** : Was a disaster

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yep tell me abt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i KNOW i make myself look like an army but im not . Yet . Jin world domination though follow me on twt @yosxng


	5. san is a lot of things . thats the chapter name .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **boneless apples** : SAN THE GOLF BALL
> 
> **gg enthusiast** : SAN THE GOLF BALL
> 
> **korean big minion** : SAN THE GOLF BALL
> 
> **❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I'M NOT A FUCKING DGOLF BALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY AS U KNOW I AM MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG SO I HAVE DECIDED SOME NEW THINGS:
> 
> jongho is a cover artist on youtube and works with hongjoong sometimes - they have met in person once for a collab :3c
> 
> woo has two instagram accounts (yes i did just put that in there) - his stan acc and a main skkxsdkdjs
> 
> the links are hopefully clickable!!!! they wont actually send u to instagram but theyll open an image!!! please click them i had a hard time making themndjdjdj
> 
> SANHWA ROOMMATES
> 
> THANKS ENJOY!!!!!

**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
[13:12]  
Thursday 30 April

**i miss jimin⁷** : yeosangs bleached my hair and i srsly feel like imb eing burnt aliev

**✨ Babey ✨** : Aliev

**i miss jimin⁷** : I HAVE HANDS TO THROW AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM MINGI

**gg enthusiast** : That's the thing though

**gg enthusiast** : It does . it does burn

**i miss jimin⁷** : COULDVE TOLD ME EARLIER

**i miss jimin⁷** : also!!!! plans changed we went purple

**i miss jimin⁷** : yeosang was a dumb fuck and just .

**i miss jimin⁷** : He made . Mistakes.

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : It's okay the only thing that matters are the friends you make along the way

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : the what

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : The friends

**boneless apples** : come again

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Fuck you

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : thats not very friendly of u yunho :////

**korean big minion** : and the truth was: there were no friends made along the way

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : JSJSJJN

**i miss jimin⁷** : i think i might die of pain once i finish this whole dying process

**i miss jimin⁷** : HAIR . DYING HAIR NOT DIE DYING

**boneless apples** : B JSJDJS

**✨ Babey ✨** : I'm sorry

**✨ Babey ✨** : U will b missed

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : cause of death headline: I Just Wanted Purple Hair

**i miss jimin⁷** : please play bts spring day at my funeral and if u dont im gonan ficking come back alive and do it for me

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : we make no promises

**i miss jimin⁷** : suddenly i fear death even more knowing i wont be surrounded by the sound that is spring day

**boneless apples** : it's what you deserve

**i miss jimin⁷** : ur welcome for being an absolute blessing!!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : OH SHIT BRBDNNS

**gg enthusiast** : Everytime he says oh shit I suddenly become very concerned and uncomfortable

**korean big minion** : YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE

**boneless apples** : do you think something actually happened and hes like. Bald.

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I DIDNT NEED TO ENVISIONTHAT THANK S

**✨ Babey ✨** : I'd hope not but sadly we did kindve leave him in the hands of yeosang

**✨ Babey ✨** : I MEAN STRONG CAPABLE GENIUS YEOSANG

**gg enthusiast** : I'M SURE HE'S FINE

**boneless apples** : I wish I went to their apartment to experience the trauma but I REALLY don't feel like moving

**korean big minion** : Woo if you haven't d worded by now please say something dumb

**i miss jimin⁷** : there are 336 dimples on a regulation golf ball

**✨ Babey ✨** : Fuck he's back

**✨ Babey ✨ has deleted a message**

**✨ Babey ✨** : USGNDJ I MEAN

**✨ Babey ✨** : YAY HES BACK!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : MINGI ONE DAY I SWEAR IM GONNA LIKE DUNK U IN THE TOILET OR SOMTEHING

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Aw the golf ball's kinda like San

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I LITERALLY ONLY HAVE ONE (1) DIMPLE THOUGH???£??£??

**boneless apples** : SAN THE GOLF BALL

**gg enthusiast** : SAN THE GOLF BALL

**korean big minion** : SAN THE GOLF BALL

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I'M NOT A FUCKING DGOLF BALL

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : SAN THE GOLF BALL

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : EASEHREHHAHE

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAN THE GOLF BALL!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : on another note i jist finished blowdrying my hair and Damn guys I look Good™

**2 shots of vodka** : he looks good

**2 shots of vodka** : he is in pain .

**2 shots of vodka** : also

**2 shots of vodka** : SAN THE GOLF BALL

**gg enthusiast** : Hi Yeosangie!!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : HI SANGIEEW

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : STOPPPP

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I'M NOT A FICKING GOLF BALL PLEASE

**korean big minion** : whatever helps you sleep at night :)

**i miss jimin⁷** : I POSTED ON INSTAGHDAM GO LIKE IT JUST EBCAUSE

**i miss jimin⁷** : [https://instagram﮳com/p/CAW5R4klehx/?igshid=16q354hd4ztrl](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712105670966771755/712362717717200926/IMG_20200519_185401.png)

**gg enthusiast** : Awww it looks so good!!!

**2 shots of vodka** : THANKS !!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : HE WAS TALKING ABT ME????

**2 shots of vodka** : I DESERVE SOME CREDIT AS WELL OKAY?????

**i miss jimin⁷** : fair

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WOO IT LOOKS SO GOOD WJAT,,,

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : H

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : You okay bro

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : give me a minute

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : imnjustzzmzzsk snsjs aNz

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : hi!! it's seonghwa I took san's phone

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : for safety reasons!!!

**2 shots of vodka** : not all heroes wear capes

**i miss jimin⁷** : wheres san????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : he gave up trying to get his phone back and went to eat some cereal haha

**✨ Babey ✨** : THE WAY U SAY HAHA WHILE TEXTING AS SANNIE IM SCARED

**boneless apples** : this aint it......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : who knows.,.... maybe I am San

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : fuck

**korean big minion** : once again Seonghwa's tendancies for capitalization has been his downfall

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : when has it ever been my downfall before

**korean big minion** : y'know

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : no???? I don't???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : He sounds scary typing in lowercase I'm glad he doesn't do it

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAME

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : glad to know

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I'll do it more often

**2 shots of vodka** : please don't

**gg enthusiast** : HELLO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : FUCKD

**gg enthusiast** : I AM DEFINITELY SEONGWHA AD NOT SAN

**✨ Babey ✨** : Hi seonghwa!!

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : SAN IM GONNA K*LL U

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : BRB

**✨ Babey ✨** : Disaster in the Sanhwa household (part 1)

**i miss jimin⁷** : what the fuck is a sanhwa

**✨ Babey ✨** : Like san and seonghwa!!!! :3c

**korean big minion** : it's your call Sangie

**2 shots of vodka** : ........???

**i miss jimin⁷** : fuck sanhwa!!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : >:0

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : That's mean

**2 shots of vodka** : yeah!! what if i wanted san >:((

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : The way my head hurts

**i miss jimin⁷** : THE WAY MY HEAD HURTS.........

**korean big minion** : my head hurts and I literally do Not know what we're talking about

**2 shots of vodka** : just another step towards yeosang world domination.....

**i miss jimin⁷** : ily but i think i would b a high amount of terrified if u were a world leader no offense dude

**boneless apples** : imagine all the chimken nuggies we would get though........

**✨ Babey ✨** : NUGGIES (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I want fuit gummies!!!

**2 shots of vodka** : get in line guys holy shit i didn't know i'd be this popular!!!!

**boneless apples** : get to work with my order or go home bitch!!!!

**2 shots of vodka** : i will Go Home !!!

**2 shots of vodka** : thank you for your patronage

**i miss jimin⁷** : yeosang????? using a word with 8 letters??? who r u and what did u do with yeosang

**korean big minion** : WOO CAN YOU COUNT

**2 shots of vodka** : 1.

**2 shots of vodka** : its 9 letters????

**2 shots of vodka** : 2.

**2 shots of vodka** : woo you better fuckinng run;

**i miss jimin⁷** : E

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : F

-  
[17:28]

**gg enthusiast** : [https://instagram﮳com/p/CAWdxl4nXYZ/?igshid=1r5sf2k8po4h](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712105670966771755/712362718111465502/IMG_20200519_185426.png)

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I SPELT BRINGS WRONG OH MY GOD

**2 shots of vodka** : the angy bird beings flavour

**korean big minion** : UR BOTH CUTE AWW ( ╹▽╹ )

**gg enthusiast** : He is a menace

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : he is a menace

**✨ Babey ✨** : DIMPLE

**i miss jimin⁷** : DIMPLE!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : hwa can u squish his puffy cheeks for me pwease

**✨ Babey ✨** : DO IT DO IT

**gg enthusiast** : NNO I'M SO TIRED .

**gg enthusiast** : LIVING WITH A SAN IS HARDER THAN IT SOUNDS

**gg enthusiast** : Or as hard as it sounds

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : EXCUSE ME???; I AM A PLEASURE TO B AROUND!!!!!

**gg enthusiast** : Believe what you want you monster

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : >:(((

**2 shots of vodka** : owo whats dis?????

**✨ Babey ✨** : ,

**✨ Babey ✨** : With all due respect Yeosang

**✨ Babey ✨** : please never do that again

**2 shots of vodka** : úwù

**i miss jimin⁷** : sorry about him hes been learning owo language and ive just been suffering quietly

**gg enthusiast** : Owo???

**✨ Babey ✨** : God r u out there

**boneless apples** : hey I heard my name??

**korean big minion** : hi that's me

**boneless apples** : ,

**korean big minion** : ,

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : *sonic the hedgehog voice* .....faker

**i miss jimin⁷** : SH........SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG......

**✨ Babey ✨** : SAN NERD

**2 shots of vodka** : SAN NERD

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : PLEASE CAN WE STOP THIS

**boneless apples** : san nerd

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I QUOTE ONE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MEME AND U CALL ME A NERD????? I AM DONEE

**korean big minion** : *shadow the hedgehog voice* faker??? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : KSKKDJS

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Okay I know you guys are into some weird stuff

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : But Sonic roleplays?????? rly???

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I never thought I'd see the day.......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : NOOOODKDJDKAJ

**korean big minion** : ASHEHSHHDH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my chapters r actually a bit short but . Oops ??? still havent decided a solid plot to go off of but there are some things that i want to happen hehe,,,, but they arent gonna actually /happen/ for atleast another chapter or two so .,, Blep
> 
> anyways follow me on twt and dm me memes and reaction pics to save because im dumb and deleted my whole twitter photo folder and i have no good memes anymore!!! [@yosxng](https://twitter.com/yosxng?s=09)


	6. they play mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Idk about anyone else but Woo smells like a mafia
> 
> **❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : s.......smells???
> 
> **2 shots of vodka** : what the fuck does a mafia smell like
> 
> **i will be ur free style dance teacher** : u know the musky sausage scent but smells also like sea and maybe expensiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls snatch this month late chapter from my hands juice yo
> 
> edit: betad it myself afterwards why were there so many mistakes

**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
[12:36]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion** : hello my gaybies!!

**boneless apples** : I'm not a baby

**korean big minion** : HELLO MY GAYBIES!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : Hii Hongjoong!!

**korean big minion** : so I was thinking.....,,

**i miss jimin⁷** : oh this CANNOT end well

**2 shots of vodka** : seconded

**korean big minion** : HEY

**gg enthusiast** : Shhh c'mon let's listen to him for one(1)ce

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Okay mother,,

**korean big minion** : THANK YOU

**korean big minion** : okayyy so .

**korean big minion** : what if we played mafia!!!

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Through texting?

**korean big minion** : yes through texting what else u fuck

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : sounds complicated idk

**korean big minion** : you would really reject your favourite hyung I see 💔

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : my favourite hyung is seonghwa though?????? next caller

**gg enthusiast** : :D

**2 shots of vodka** : JCJSJDJS

**korean big minion** : HFKDKD I HATE YOU

**korean big minion** : JUST ... PLAY MAFIA OKAY?"??£ I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT

**korean big minion** : I'll dm ur roles and make seperate chats for the mafias!

**i miss jimin⁷** : im only saying yes because i lit rally have nothing else to do :|

**korean big minion** : perfect! is everyone here?

**gg enthusiast** : Hi

**✨ Babey ✨** : No Mingi d worded sorry

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : I hid the body sorry <3

**2 shots of vodka** : i wish i wasnt

**i miss jimin⁷** : sorry

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : no

**boneless apples** : what the fuck

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : THE WAY THE CHAT JUST STARTS TO DEPLETE DOWN IMGMFMF

**korean big minion** : I HATE IT HERE

**korean big minion** : OK IM GONNA PICK ROLES!!! SHUT UP

-  
**murder I guess**  
[12:45]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion has created murder I guess**

**korean big minion has invited boneless apples and gg enthusiast**

**korean big minion** : congrats

**boneless apples** : OH FUCK

**gg enthusiast** : I'm sorry Jongho

-  
**korean big minion + ✨ Babey ✨**  
[12:47PM]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion** : I diagnose you with police

**✨ Babey ✨** : I reject but ok

-  
**korean big minion + 2 shots of vodka**  
[12:49]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion** : you're gangster have fun

**2 shots of vodka** : FUCK YEHA!!

-  
**korean big minion + ❤️no talk me im angy❤️**  
[12:52]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion** : DOCTOR!!!!

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I WILL NOT FAIL U

-  
**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
[12:54PM]  
Friday 1 May

 **korean big minion** : if you haven't recieved a role by now you are a citizen

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : :(

**i miss jimin⁷** : sans a citizen again?? i dont buy it

**✨ Babey ✨** : Bold accusation Wooyoung

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : BOLD ACCUSATION MINGI

**korean big minion** : OKAY!!! N KNEE WAYS LETS MOVE TO INTRODUCTIONS

**korean big minion** : YOUNGEST TO OLDEst!!! JONGHO

**boneless apples** : the name's jongho. i go to church and pray to our savior

**2 shots of vodka** : we only just started but i can tell you that jongho is 101% mafia

**i miss jimin⁷** : agreed

**boneless apples** : IM NOT THOUGH

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : R WE NOT GONNA TALK ABT "THE NAME'S JONGHO" IM.GONSN FUCKINF SCREAM

**✨ Babey ✨** : AJDHJSJXJS

**i miss jimin⁷** : hello . i am wooyoung . i listen to spring day approx. 70 times a day. thank u

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Fishy

**i miss jimin⁷** : the way u said fishy is a bit fishy yunho

**boneless apples** : 70 times????? isnt that a bit exaggerated???

**2 shots of vodka** : ............ sadly it's not

**✨ Babey ✨** : K WHATEVER ME NEXT

**✨ Babey ✨** : WHAT the FUCK is UP kyle!!

**korean big minion** : who is kyle

**gg enthusiast** : Kyle????

**i miss jimin⁷** : not at how they dont know what vines are....

**2 shots of vodka** : disgusting

**korean big minion** : I did not come here to be attacked like this

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Are we letting Mingi finish

**gg enthusiast** : Yes, sorry Mingi!!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : ANYWAYS I am a zoo keeper and koalas are my passion

**boneless apples** : accepted

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAN go

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HELLO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I AM SAN

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I AM THE DOCTOR

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : PLS KEEP ME SAFE <33

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Do you think we're dumb

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im literally the doctor yunho

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : guess whos not getting saved by the choi san ://

**✨ Babey ✨** : Say sorry to our lord Yunho

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : IM SORRY

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i'll think abt it

**i miss jimin⁷** : about what......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : what his punishment will be

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : ,

**boneless apples** : moving on

**2 shots of vodka** : hello i am yeosang i do dumb shit and cry sometimes but its ok i eat ice cream and watch naruto after

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im telling u right now yeosang is not the mafia

**gg enthusiast** : :( I love he

**✨ Babey ✨** : The way this became a Yeosang appreciation post in just 10 seconds

**2 shots of vodka** : ajsjajs

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : mwuah taste

**i miss jimin⁷** : yes i too love yeosang a lot we are platonic soulmates and bffs but can we hurry up

**gg enthusiast** : >:|

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Hi I am Yunho

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : be gay do crime

**boneless apples** : be gay do crime

**i miss jimin⁷** : HELL YEAH

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : oh you're gay??? worm :/// never knew

**✨ Babey ✨** : SAN SHSJJS

**gg enthusiast** : MY TURN

**gg enthusiast** : i was a girl in the village doing alright then i bevame a princess ov

**2 shots of vodka** : ernight

**korean big minion** : SEONGHWA I'M SO DONE

**i miss jimin⁷** : i hate all of us

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HEART BEEN ROKE SOM MANY TIMES I DONT KNOW WHAT FO BLEIEBE,

**✨ Babey ✨** : AJSHSJA

**korean big minion** : ANYWAY ITS M WORD TIME

**boneless apples** : m word???

**korean big minion** : murder .

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Idk about anyone else but Woo smells like a mafia

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : s.......smells???

**2 shots of vodka** : what the fuck does a mafia smell like

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : u know the musky sausage scent but smells also like sea and maybe expensiveness

**i miss jimin⁷** : honestly im honoured

**boneless apples** : .......so woo is the mafia?

**i miss jimin⁷** : FUCK NO!!!

**gg enthusiast** : Yunho why would you point the attention to Woo isn't that what a Mafia would do

**✨ Babey ✨** : Which is...... what u are doing

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : MINGI LOOK AT U

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAN

**korean big minion** : SEE THIS IS WHY I HATE PLAYING THIS FHCKINF GAME WITH YOU ALL

**korean big minion** : PLS JUST HURRY UP

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HONGJOONG U LITERALLY ASKED US TO PLAY IT?#?#!£

**korean big minion** : that's besides the point sannie

**2 shots of vodka** : can we just kill off hongjoong

**korean big minion** : I'M THE HOST?

**✨ Babey ✨** : Please.

**korean big minion** : fuck you all

**i miss jimin⁷** : hard pass

**korean big minion** : that's it I don't care if I'm the fucking host I'm k*lling Woo

**i miss jimin⁷** : NOOO

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : May you rest in pieces

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ill miss u

**2 shots of vodka** : me too ig

**boneless apples** : is it night time now

**✨ Babey ✨** : Why are u asking

**✨ Babey ✨** : ......do u perhaps want to kill someone

**korean big minion** : shut up it's night now

**2 shots of vodka** : goodnight

-  
**murder I guess**  
[13:13]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion** : so who are you gonna murder today

**gg enthusiast** : Yunho he knows too much

**boneless apples** : agreed

**korean big minion** : ...., alright

-  
**korean big minion + ✨ Babey ✨**  
[13:14]  
Friday 1 May

**✨ Babey ✨** : IM TELLING U RIGHT NOW SEONGHWA IS THE MAFIA

**korean big minion** : ..... UH

**✨ Babey ✨** : I KNEW IT I FCUING

-  
**korean big minion + 2 shots of vodka**  
[13:14]  
Friday 1 May

**2 shots of vodka** : hmmmmmm

**2 shots of vodka** : hmmmmmm?mmmm

**korean big minion** : just fucking .... pick . ... please

**2 shots of vodka** : mingi

**korean big minion** : H WHY

**2 shots of vodka** : he's too loud :|

**korean big minion** : HASJJSK

-  
**korean big minion + ❤️no talk me im angy❤️**  
[13:16]  
Friday 1 May

**korean big minion** : san pls be quick

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : can i resurrect woo

**korean big minion** : .... .... no u fuck ..

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : shit

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yeosang then

**korean big minion** : im ,,,,pissing

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WAS IT A BAD CHOICE

-  
**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
[13:18PM]  
Friday 1 May

**gg enthusiast** : That's why Leonardo is the best turtle

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ok bastard

**korean big minion** : WHAT EVEN??#?#??#

**gg enthusiast** : Oh hi Hongjoong

**korean big minion** : anywyas ....

**korean big minion** : @✨ Babey ✨ [[silence.png]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712105670966771755/719191512159879238/emoji-character-shushing-shhh-260nw-1115161115.webp)

**i miss jimin⁷** : LMAO HE CANT TALK?????

**boneless apples** : the dead can't talk either woo

**i miss jimin⁷** : fuck u

**✨ Babey ✨** : ...

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : AHSJSJJS SUCKS 2 SUCK MINGI <33

**✨ Babey ✨** : ,,,,

**boneless apples** : how do we get him to stay like this

**boneless apples** : it's funny

**✨ Babey ✨** : !!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : DNCSMDNNDJCZHS JONGHOSISIE

**korean big minion** : OKAY!!!! n e ways !!

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : N e gays

**korean big minion** : yunho shut up I need to tell my story

**korean big minion** : that night -- while he supposed the mafia were busy discussing who to kill -- yunho concluded that this would be the perfect time to secretly discover their identities.

**gg enthusiast** : Press f to pay respects

**2 shots of vodka** : f

**korean big minion** : DO IT AFTER KM NOT DONE

**korean big minion** : but, small, narrow-minded yunho wasn't smart enough to consider that he might be the one to be k worded in the dark of the woods.

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : SMALL??????£ NARROW MINDED??£?£ U BITCH

**korean big minion** : it happened all too suddenly. while he was silently tip toeing out of his building, suddenly he heard high pitched screeching and before he could register anything, he inevitably . d worded .

**korean big minion** : so yeah yunho died losers press f to pay respects

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : WHO KILLED ME IM GOI G TO SKIN U

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : f

**gg enthusiast** : f

**boneless apples** : f

**2 shots of vodka** : f

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : AJAIISSJSJ

**korean big minion** : the doctor is a dumb fuck and saved the wrong person

**boneless apples** : will we ever get a good fucking doctor i beg

**gg enthusiast** : I guess that means san IS the doctor

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I HATE U

**2 shots of vodka** : wait so woo probably wasnt mafia because joong killed him off and he wouldn't do that to a mafia right

**i miss jimin⁷** : U TELL ME

**korean big minion** : shut ur fuck up woo no talking

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : so either we kill the mafia now or never

**gg enthusiast** : Jongho kinda sus

**boneless apples** : sus????

**2 shots of vodka** : SUSPICIOUS IMJSJDDK

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : jongho boomer

**✨ Babey ✨** : ^

**boneless apples** : IM LITERALLY THE YOUNGEST HERE

**gg enthusiast** : .....Jongho boomer

**boneless apples** : HSJSNNDJD

**✨ Babey ✨** : ]¥${[$}${¥[$}}¥]¥}¢

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i mean he never denied that he was the mafia

**boneless apples** : !!! im not the mafia

**2 shots of vodka** : yes u are

**boneless apples** : IMNGOING TO GO APESHIT

**i miss jimin⁷** : fine while ur all being dumb im gonna go to mcdonalds

**2 shots of vodka** : CAN U GET MCNUGGIES PLS

**i miss jimin⁷** : depends on whether u win or not soldier

**i miss jimin⁷ is offline**

**gg enthusiast** : I hope he gets the nuggies

**korean big minion** : fuck it 2 more minutes of discussion

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : Okay Look:

**gg enthusiast** : I'm looking

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : hwa r u the mafia

**gg enthusiast** : Are YOU the mafia San

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : .........reflecting my question but ok

**2 shots of vodka** : so are u ...

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : My head hurts watching you all .

**gg enthusiast** : YEAH WELL SAN'S THE MAFIA I SWEAR .

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : IM LITERALLY NOT IM THE DOCTOR U FUCK

**2 shots of vodka** : seonghwa mafia??

**✨ Babey ✨** : ....

**boneless apples** : definitely

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : seonghwa hates yunho??? i can see it 💔

**gg enthusiast** : ITS NOT ME IM JUST A CITIZENN

**gg enthusiast** : **@i will be ur free style dance teacher** Ily ❤️

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : EJDIIEEIOEISI

**gg enthusiast** : See how done San is

**gg enthusiast** : Shows he just wants it to be night for him to kill Yeosang 💔

**2 shots of vodka** : SAN HOW COULD YOU

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WHY R U BELIEVING HIM

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : DONT WE SEE THE PROBLEM HERE

**2 shots of vodka** : FRIENDSHIP ENDED WITH: SAN

**2 shots of vodka** : HE WANTS TO MURDER ME

**boneless apples** : san definitely mafia

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : SAN DEFINITELAMFIA IMMM GONNA GET U

**2 shots of vodka** : sorry san whats gotta happen has to happen

**2 shots of vodka** : like when have u ever got a citizen side role

**2 shots of vodka** : exactly . never

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : YEOSNSHGGH

**korean big minion** : so are we finally killing San or

**gg enthusiast** : Yes take him

**gg enthusiast** : 👍

**2 shots of vodka** : 👍

**boneless apples** : 👍

**✨ Babey ✨** : .......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : NOOO 👎👎👎👎👎👎

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : goodbye im sorry mingi 💔

**korean big minion** : okay San dead.

**2 shots of vodka** : andddd

**gg enthusiast** : LMAOOO SUCK IT LOSERS

**korean big minion** : AND U ALL FICKONG SUCK

**korean big minion** : THOUGHT THUS WOULD BE FUN BUT AS A RESULT IVE LOST BRAINCELLS

**boneless apples** : our pleasure

**2 shots of vodka** : HWA LIED TO ME

**gg enthusiast** : You're too gullible

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I WAS THE DOCTOR UR ALL MEAN

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : A SHIT DOCTOR WHAT THE FUCK SAN

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : IM SORRY

**✨ Babey ✨** : I LITERALLY KNEW SEONGHWA WAS MAFIA RKEOOERORJNREKKE

**2 shots of vodka** : I'M SO SORRY.

**✨ Babey ✨** : THAT WAS U??????? YEOSNSG POLITELY IMNGONNA CRACK UR NECK

**2 shots of vodka** : NOOOOO PLS

**i miss jimin⁷ is online**

**i miss jimin⁷** : hello i have nuggets

**2 shots of vodka** : GIB

**i miss jimin⁷** : come over urself coward

**2 shots of vodka** : I HATE IT HERE .

**2 shots of vodka is offline**

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : pass some through the screen pls ❤️

**i miss jimin⁷** : no ❤️

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : fuck u

**✨ Babey ✨** : YUNHO CAN WE GO TO MCDONALDS

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Yes meet you in 10

**korean big minion** : WHAT THE FUCK IM COMING TOO

**boneless apples** : hongjoong third wheel 💔

**2 shots of vodka** : HAHHAHA HONGJOONG THIRD WHEEL

**✨ Babey ✨** : We don't want u but ok smelly

**korean big minion** : SMELLYM?#?£?£? MINGI IMM GONNA END U

**✨ Babey ✨** : I could step on u like the ant u are .

**2 shots of vodka** : HELEOKEKRLE

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : MINGI?£?£?£

**✨ Babey ✨** : Okay see u

**✨ Babey ✨ is offline**

**i will be ur free style dance teacher is offline**

**korean big minion** : death awaits you .

**korean big minion is offline**

**gg enthusiast** Wow!!!! what a sweet ending

**i miss jimin⁷** : fuck u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sucky chapter it was supposed to go out at online party time but i keep forgetting to write it 
> 
> follow me on twt!!! i changed my @! [@ye0softs](https://twitter.com/ye0softs?s=09)
> 
> (also hwa and jongho get well soon!!!)


	7. fish against seonghwa the chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **✨ Babey ✨** : FISH AGAINST SEONGHWA
> 
> **✨ Babey ✨** : I am fish
> 
> **i miss jimin⁷** : i am fish (2)
> 
> **i will be ur free style dance teacher** : guys what the fuck its 5am

**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Tuesday 30 June  
[01:35] 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : guys!!! help !!! i redownloaded tik tok and im stuck on straight tik tok

**boneless apples** : what do u want me to say??

**boneless apples** : cool ur not special ur just ..... ... not .. special

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : alexa play you make me feel special

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : OKAY BUT...,.,.,.,,, im laughing???(??£??£ ITS.. KINDA FUNNY???

**boneless apples** : , what

**✨ Babey ✨** : HELLO?? I HAVE UR PARENTS ON SPEED DIAL SAN R U GOOD

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** :  
San is over party!! 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : SHUTBU

**2 shots of vodka** : CLEAR THE SEARCHES SAN HET

**✨ Babey ✨** : ......SAN HET

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : San het 💔

**i miss jimin⁷** : wokeeup to a notif of ssan het whatdg oes on??£

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : DONT OISTEN TO THEM

**boneless apples** : scroll up it's indescribable

**gg enthusiast** : Please sleep I beg

**i miss jimin⁷** : SAN WHAT THEFUCUK ????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : I WANT NEW FRIENDS U ALL JUDGE ME SO MUCH

**boneless apples** : RIGHTFULLY SO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : BULLYING CAN NEVER BE JUSTIFIED JONGHO

**2 shots of vodka** : ........... unless they are choi san at 1am on straight tik tok

**boneless apples** : why is it always san like what did he do in his past life

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : apparently something unforgivable....... like.....

**boneless apples** : invent mint choco

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WRONG. MINT CHOCO SUPERIOR

**✨ Babey ✨** : MINT CHOCO SUPERIOR!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : good..... goodnight ..

-  
**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Tuesday 30 June  
[05:13] 

**gg enthusiast** : Hey guys!!

**gg enthusiast** : Why is it so cold outside :|

**✨ Babey ✨** : Dunno maybe elsas here or smth

**✨ Babey ✨** : Wait,,??

**gg enthusiast** : What

**✨ Babey ✨** : UMM¿M WHY ARE U OUTSIDE AT 5AM????_?

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im here too tf hiii

**i miss jimin⁷** : hello???

**i miss jimin⁷** : why....... are you outside........ together....... at 5am

**boneless apples** : omg they're on a date

**2 shots of vodka** : do u think so??

**boneless apples** : it's ok i won't tell

**gg enthusiast** : WE'RE NOT THOUGH?@?#?£??#???

**✨ Babey ✨** : WHAT ELSE COULD U BE DOING

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : we're???...... fishing ??? lol

**i miss jimin⁷** : ......... ure what

**gg enthusiast** : Fishing!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : ure ..... joking right

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : no why would i be

**gg enthusiast** : I fell in the river like 20 minutes ago too

**i miss jimin⁷** : LMAO SEONGHWA U WHAT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : he fell??? 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : its not that big of a deal guys :| 

**i miss jimin⁷** : HOW DID HE FALL

**gg enthusiast** : Fish

**gg enthusiast** : Big fish .

**✨ Babey ✨** : FISH AGAINST SEONGHWA

**✨ Babey ✨** : I am fish

**i miss jimin⁷** : i am fish (2)

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : guys what the fuck its 5am 

**✨ Babey ✨** : Hi Yunho!!

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : hi

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yunho typing in lowercase???? drop the stan acc

**gg enthusiast** : GUYS CAN SHARKS BE IN RIVERS I FEEL LIKE THERES A SHARK

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Maybe??? I've only ever seen them in Animal Crossing sorry

**gg enthusiast** : THAT DOESNT HELP RIGHT NOW YUNHO

**2 shots of vodka** : JUST RUN U IDIOT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WE ARE RUNNINGFF

**✨ Babey ✨** : Ur all a mess . I hope u know that

**gg enthusiast** : YES WE ARE AWARE

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : perfect time to drop my fancam!! 

**2 shots of vodka** : please dont

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : 거기 너 I fancy you 아무나 원하지 않아  
Hey I love you (love ya)  
그래 너 I fancy you 꿈처럼 행복해도 돼  
'Cause I need you

**gg enthusiast** : WHATD? FANCYYYYY YOUUU OUOOU 

**✨ Babey ✨** : 누가 먼저 좋아하면 어때

**2 shots of vodka** : seonghwa singing while hes running???

**i miss jimin⁷** : priorities

**gg enthusiast** : PRIORITIE#!!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : A MESS I REPEAT!!!!

**gg enthusiast** : THERES NEVER A MOMENT WHER EICANT STAN TWICE 💞💞

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : well now there isd

**gg enthusiast** : ?#?#?#?ksjsksnSkj?%<<<[% zz

**gg enthusiast is offline**

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : HELLO???

**✨ Babey ✨** : SEONGHWA R U ALIVE

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️ is offline**

**i miss jimin⁷** : now what the fuck just went down 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : im sure we'll find out sooner or later!!

**2 shots of vodka** : is this the beginning of yunho lowercase stan???? finally???

**i miss jimin⁷** : one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us one of us

**✨ Babey ✨** : If u blur ur eyes it looks like oneus

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : mingi the to moon is showing

**2 shots of vodka** : as it should!!

**gg enthusiast is online**

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** seonghwa!!!! what happened

**2 shots of vodka** : welcome back???

**gg enthusiast is offline**

**✨ Babey ✨** : HELLO?????

**2 shots of vodka** : as much as i'd LOVE to figure this all out i would also LOVE to catch a bit of sleep during these Stressful Seonghwa™ times!!!! thank you!

**✨ Babey ✨** : Omg!!! goodnight yeosang!! sleep well bitch!! 

**2 shots of vodka** : i will bitch ❤️

**2 shots of vodka** : on that note,,, @ **i miss jimin⁷** please sleep as well i swear to god 

**i miss jimin⁷** : Oh No!! wooyoung cant hear u!! for he is wearing airpods!!! 

**2 shots of vodka** : Oh No!! wooyoung will be angry all day tomorrow because he didnt sleep!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : Oh No!! fuck u

**2 shots of vodka** : fuck u too ily night

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : NIGHT YEOSANG!!!!

**i miss jimin⁷** : ilyt goodnight ill sleep soon i swear!!

**2 shots of vodka is offline**

**i miss jimin⁷** : and by soon i mean when i lie and say ill sleep now but will b on twitter for an extra 2 hours......????... yes goodnight u abnormal giants

**✨ Babey ✨** : Goodnight u gremlin .....

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : GOODNIGHT WOOYOUNG 

**i miss jimin⁷ is offline**

**✨ Babey ✨** : So.....

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : soooooo

**✨ Babey ✨** : It is Me...... and it.. is You... here in this one ... groupchat huh....

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : well now that you mentionnn ittt...... indeed it... is .... just us..... dudes

**✨ Babey ✨** : At 5am..... just... being bros......

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Just... dudes bein bros 

**✨ Babey ✨** : omg not for the mingi weeb agenda but i was literally reading manga last night when u left and yknow how u made a very nice cup of pot noodles

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : yes i do indeed remember for it was just abt 8 hours ago but continue my dear bf

**✨ Babey ✨** : OK SO BASICALLY A NOODLE FELL ON ONE OF THE PAGES AND I THOUGHT I HAD A STROKE OF GENIUS IF I DECIDED TO MOVE IT AROUND LIKE A WORM BECAUSE WORMS R COOL 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : And......?

**✨ Babey ✨** : And i made kirito obtain noodle hair 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : HELP???? GOOD JOB THIS REALLY WAS A BREAKTHROUGH CONGRATULATIONS!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : THANK U I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD APPRECIATE MY ART!!! 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Who wouldn't!!! 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : okay but shouldn't we move to .... messages or something.... before we . clog the chat???

**✨ Babey ✨** : yes another stroke of genius i sure do not want mr jung wooyoung to come at me in mentions for having a conversation w mr jung yunho in main groupchat

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Mingi was that sarcasm i seriously cannot tell .

**✨ Babey ✨** : half and half,,,,,, lets go 

**✨ Babey ✨ is offline**

**i will be ur free style dance teacher is offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a quite quite short update for mingi day after like a month???? two months??? i lost count im sorry djdjsjs
> 
> n e ways!!! happy birthday mingi!!! even if its still the 8th in my time zone....,, 
> 
> maybe i will..... actually add some plot..... next chapter??? ..... hmm
> 
> also i changed my @.... once again.... soooo [@YE0ISM](https://twitter.com/YE0ISM?s=09) follow me !! lets be moots hehe


	8. highlighter hair and dog piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gg enthusiast** : anyways him and his friend turned around after he said "excuse us" and he whispered smth like "soup in!! wtf do we do now we have bills to pay and a dog to feed"
> 
> **korean big minion** : SOUP IN?£(£)£
> 
> **i miss jimin⁷** : do
> 
> **i miss jimin⁷** : do u mean soobin
> 
> **gg enthusiast** : OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope u guys r multis because....... yeah txt yeonjun is in this chapter . have fun!

**this???? a groupchat??? is this a fucking groupchat????**  
Tuesday 30 June  
[09:34]

 **gg enthusiast** : san i dislike u 

**✨ Babey ✨** : So do I

**✨ Babey ✨** : lets bond over our shared hatred for him

**i miss jimin⁷** : SEONGHWA WHAT HAPPENED

**2 shots of vodka** : HWA FINALLY

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : seonnghwaaaa (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : omg nothing even happened

**gg enthusiast** : SANNIE WHEN I SEE YOU

**gg enthusiast** : ok so a REALLY long story short i got a new phone

**i miss jimin⁷** : finally

**i miss jimin⁷** : u were literally using a brick......

**gg enthusiast** : TAKE THAT BACK

**korean big minion** : smells like expensive

**boneless apples** : can we get the short story long?

**gg enthusiast** : well short story LONG........

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ok so i shoved his phone out of his hand accidentally while we were running big deal

**gg enthusiast** : BIG DEAL ?£((#!£#! THERES A WHOLE GIANT SECOND PART TO THAT AND U KNOW IT

**i miss jimin⁷** : san.......

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : Be gay do crime (the sequel)

**gg enthusiast** : yes anyways we went to go see if it was cracked 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : disclaimer: it was NOT

**gg enthusiast** : So I went to go strangle him afterwards 

**2 shots of vodka** : pls.....

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : SEONGHWA GET TO THE EXCITING PART

**gg enthusiast** : IT WASNT EVEN EXCITING IT WAS EMBARRASSING

**boneless apples** : I am so curious im vibrating

**boneless apples** : like a toothbrush

**i miss jimin⁷** : HELP

**✨ Babey ✨** : PLS JONGHO 

**gg enthusiast** : OK SO TURNS OUT we were infiltrating private property by fishing at wherever we were fishing

**2 shots of vodka** : how..... do you just........ infiltrate property accidentally i DONT UNDERSTAND.....???

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yeosang pls we consist of two (2) braincells max

**2 shots of vodka** : SO???? U JUST MAGICALLY WANDER INTO SOME PRIVATE PROPERTY???

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : we r ninjas me n seonghwa

**gg enthusiast** : soooo a dog sensed us apparently and started barking rlly loud

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : and we mean REALLY loud

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : like u know how wooyoung gets when we goes

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : BARK BARK GRRRRRR BARK BAKR GRRR WOOF WOOF BARK GRR on the tl

**i miss jimin⁷** : HELP???? WHAT IS THIS WOOYOUNGPHOBIA

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yes im wooyoungphobic !!

**2 shots of vodka** : HEY

**2 shots of vodka** : wooyoung furry rights 😼

**i miss jimin⁷** : I AM NOT A FURREZSKSK

**✨ Babey ✨** : wooyoung catboy but remove cat and replace it with dog

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : that kind of sounds like a super hero

**korean big minion** : no it does NOT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yes wooyoung the dogboy ❤️

**i miss jimin⁷** : GGHHFHFH I HATE U

**boneless apples** : N E WAYS MOVE ON

**gg enthusiast** : OKAY so said dog started barking and its owner who was sitting at a bench there looked to see who it was barking at . also someome was beside him

**gg enthusiast** : 🕴️

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : 🕴️

**2 shots of vodka** : this is so dumb how did u guys even achieve this????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : its a talent at this point ❤️

**✨ Babey ✨** : I CANT EVEN FATHOM HOW THIS ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY HAPPENED TO THEM........

**gg enthusiast** : ME NEITHER AND I WAS THERE?????

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : fathom............. why is my bf suddenly british guys i need help

**boneless apples** : mingi british 💔

**i miss jimin⁷** : CONTINUE PLEASE THIS IS REALLY FUNNY

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im glad u get to laugh at our pain woo 

**i miss jimin⁷** : no problem anytime!!!

**gg enthusiast** : so as the cliché goes, we should go hide in a bush right??? because we literally trespassed some private park that probably belonged to residents of this ??? whatever this place was

**gg enthusiast** : well......... *looks sadly into the distance*..... this was a bushless plain...

**i miss jimin⁷** : LOOKS SADLY INTO THE DISTANCE SEONGHWA HELP

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WE LITERALLY HAD NO WHERE TO HIDE IF THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH PEOPLE FOUND US

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : NOT THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH PEOPLE!!!!

**gg enthusiast** : at this point we were confused and scared

**boneless apples** : ur all so dramatic i cant do this anymore

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : oh and the two guys were still staring at us and we were just 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : o-|-<

**✨ Babey ✨** : Is that a stickman

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yes it is mingi thank u

**2 shots of vodka** : i like it, san da vinci 2020

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : yeosang ur like my only hype dude rn and i appreciate it ! 👍😼

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : OK THEN,,,,

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : suddenly......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : the leashless dog ran over to us

**✨ Babey ✨** : oh noooo bark bark woof woof not a leashless dog

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : PLS @ **i will be ur free style dance teacher**  
COLLECT UR MAN

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : :| 

**2 shots of vodka** : omg who were the two guys

**gg enthusiast** : we dont have eagle sight yeosang PLEASE

**i miss jimin⁷** : waiting for bald eagle san pics ❤️

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i wont disappoint ❤️ caw caw as they say

**✨ Babey ✨** : CAW CAW

**korean big minion** : AS THEY SAY.......

**✨ Babey ✨** : HELPPEPEP

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : also sorry hwas exaggerating, they were only like 7 meters away from us but we still couldnt make them out

**boneless apples** : CONTINUE PLEASE IM REALLY INVESTED

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : OKAY SO THE DOG CRAWLED UP ON ME LIKE DOGS DO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : BUT I WAS TERRIFIED BECAUSE THE OWNERS WERENT DOING ANYTHIMG SO I KINDA??? NUDGED IT OVER TO HWA

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : BUT THEN THEY WERE LIKE "NO DONT SEAN" so im guessing the dog was called sean

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : and seonghwa, the dumbass he is, set his phone down and crouched down to pet the dog

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : the guys made their way over to us but since the dog was being supposedly friendly they awkwardly just stood and watched

**gg enthusiast** : ........ 

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : NOT HWA GOING AROUND PETTING RANDOM DOGS

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : but the dog went over to sniff the phone

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : n ....

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : n then it started peeing.

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : the dog started peeing on hwas fuckingg phone .

**✨ Babey ✨** : IT STARTED TO WHAT

**gg enthusiast** : IT PEED ON MY FUCKING PHONE MINGI

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : ,

**i miss jimin⁷** : HELPPPP 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : IT WAS PITCH BLACK TOO . ALL WE HEARD WAS

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : *pssssssh*

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : THE TWO GUYS JUST STOOD THERE LIKE 🕴️🕴️ shit

**boneless apples** : IM CRYING£(£(#!£ RIP HWAS PHONE. LOST TO DOG PISS

**✨ Babey ✨** : WILL B FOREVER MISSED .

**2 shots of vodka** : THIS IS SO SAD ?????? 

**gg enthusiast** : I ALMOST CRIED .

**2 shots of vodka** : IM SO SORRY

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : so then the people started to apologize really bad n were like "AH WE'RE SO SORRY FOR SEAN WE'LL BUY U A NEW PHONE" or smth like that they were really nice and we could see them a bit better now thankfully

**i miss jimin⁷** : did they look good

**boneless apples** : were they handsome asking for a friend

**i miss jimin⁷** : i mean not as handsome as me but u know

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : GUYS SHUT UP I WANNA TELL MY STORY BUT IM TIRED 

**gg enthusiast** : THEN SLEEP AND I'LL TELL IT?????

**i miss jimin⁷** : NOOOO ur boring

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : seconded......

**gg enthusiast** : Why r u all hwa antis

**i miss jimin⁷** : and im proud of it ❤️

**korean big minion** : hwa antis represent ❤️ 

**✨ Babey ✨** : ❤️

**gg enthusiast** : THIS IS SO SAD WHAT THE F WORD

**boneless apples** : seonghwa keeping the chat pg as always and i respect it

**2 shots of vodka** : im a hwanti but only on weekends

**gg enthusiast** : HWANTI IM GONNABGET U

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : omg 😢 hwang yeji 😢 how 😢 could you 😢 ‼️

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : back for another episode of midzy san

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : Not shy Not me ITZY  
난 다 원해 다다 Not shy  
Not shy Not me  
Give me 다 다다 다다다다다

**boneless apples** : ISNT THERE A STORY YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE TELLING 

**✨ Babey ✨** : omg save it for another time Not shy Not me ITZY  
난 다 원해 다다 Not shy  
Not shy Not me  
너를 원해 뭐 어때 cuz I'm not shy

**i miss jimin⁷** : although i agree that itzy is far more interesting than san or seonghwa lets atleast finish the tale before i fall asleep ????

**korean big minion** : ^

**gg enthusiast** : YOU'RE SO MEAN 💔

**gg enthusiast** : oh uhhh where did we leave off

**boneless apples** : the two guys apologizing because ur phone was piss infested

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : OH right

**gg enthusiast** : PISS INFESTED!#?*!@>

**2 shots of vodka** : PISS INFESTED IM .MMS...

**✨ Babey ✨** : ,

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : one of them was right infront of us obviously n he had really bright highlighter hair

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : infact he probably was one in his past life

**gg enthusiast** : it was yellow as well,,,,,, he was So Bright

**i miss jimin⁷** : yellow bright hair???....... hold up,...... 

**i miss jimin⁷** : .....yo i might know him

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : if u do no u do not

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : i mean he had the name of one of the people u talk abt to me but idk theres loads of people w that name

**✨ Babey ✨** : wooyoung im sure MANY people have yellow bright highlighter hair its not just based around people u know

**2 shots of vodka** : idk wooyoung knows a LOT of people

**2 shots of vodka** : like u know that analogy of knowing someone that could know someone that could know someone that could know the queen??

**2 shots of vodka** : thats wooyoung . he probably knows someone that has connections to like britney spears or smth

**i miss jimin⁷** : BRITNEY PLEASE IM NOT THAT POPULAR

**boneless apples** : YES U ARE

**2 shots of vodka** : YES U ARE

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : PLS Woo if u ever meet Britney tell her about me

**i miss jimin⁷** : i will i promise #(£(£(£! 👍

**gg enthusiast** : I can't believe this what if he actually knows him

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : then good for him, because me and highlighter hair r besties now actually! he picked up his(?) dog and scolded it

**gg enthusiast** : but he kept on insisting on getting me a new phone

**boneless apples** : he sounds rich . eat the rich .

**korean big minion** : why do u all talk as if this is a wattpad fanfic I can't do this

**gg enthusiast** : IT MAY AS WELL HAVE BEEN

**i miss jimin⁷** : not yeonjun sighing

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HELPPPP U ACTUALLY KNOW HIM#?*##?

**i miss jimin⁷** : fuck it was really yeonjun 😢👎 

**gg enthusiast** : THIS IS SUCH A WEIRD TURN OF EVENTS ......

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : The world really is such a small place 

**gg enthusiast** : anyways him and his friend turned around after he said "excuse us" and he whispered smth like "soup in!! wtf do we do now we have bills to pay and a dog to feed"

**korean big minion** : SOUP IN?£(£)£

**i miss jimin⁷** : do

**i miss jimin⁷** : do u mean soobin

**gg enthusiast** : OH

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : OHHHHH WE NEVER FIGURED THAT OUT

**gg enthusiast** : so yeah the bird there was just awkwardly squawking

**boneless apples** : THERE WAS A BIRD

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : look we're not very good at stories n we probably missed the part where we found a goat on the road

**korean big minion** : U SAW A GOAT_?)3)3£(!

**gg enthusiast** : YES WE SAW A GOAT

**korean big minion** : GOAT ON THE ROAた

**korean big minion** : sorry got excited and accidentally switched keyboards

**i miss jimin⁷** : HELPPP HONGJOONG

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : but highlighter man and his actually quite pretty friend??? was very nice and turned back to us and introduced themselves

**i miss jimin⁷** : yeonjun and soobin. u mean yeonjun and soobin

**i miss jimin⁷** : ALSO WHY THE HELL WERE THEY OUT AT THIS TIME WJAT,_(#(_(#

**gg enthusiast** : ASK HIM URSELF COWARD

**2 shots of vodka** : WAIT NOOO MY BRAIN JUST WOKE UP 

**2 shots of vodka** : WOO IS THAT THE SAME CHOI YEONJUN FROM . OUR DUMB DANCE CLUB BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL..... 

**2 shots of vodka** : I STILL HAVE HIS NUMBER I FELT TOO SCARED TO TEXT HIM

**i miss jimin⁷** : DDJSJSJ YEAH HELP

**2 shots of vodka** : u still talk to him....... wooyoung social butterfly 

**boneless apples** : wooyoung probably knows people from like...... australia or smth

**i miss jimin⁷** : Well .

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ur kidding.......

**i miss jimin⁷** : ITS NOT MY FAULT

**korean big minion** : save some friends for me juice ayo

**i miss jimin⁷** : no not u

**korean big minion** : U BASTRD

**i miss jimin⁷** : i peed the fifth

**i miss jimin⁷** : PLEAD

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : PEED

**boneless apples** : PEED

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : PEED

**i miss jimin⁷** : OH MY GOD I GET IT

**gg enthusiast** : PEED

**✨ Babey ✨** : PEED IM GONNA CRU

**korean big minion** : PEED HELPPP

**2 shots of vodka** : PEED!£?#?*!@!

**i miss jimin⁷** : kissy emoji 😘

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : why did u say kissy emoji while using 😘

**i miss jimin⁷** : I COULDNT FIND IT BUT THEN IT POPPED UP ON MY PREDICTIONS AND I FORGOT TO REMOVE THE KISSY EMOJI BIT

**✨ Babey ✨** : I used to do that w skull...,,...

**✨ Babey ✨** : Skull 💀

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : omg anyways i swear yeonjun recognised me too or smth because when he asked for my name and i said "choi san" his face was like 😯 n by then i was SURE wooyoung talked abt yeonjun w bright yellow hair atleast a few times to me because it DID kinda sound familiar when he introduced himself?£?_?") 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : idk i wasn't completely sure until 5 minutes ago

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : BUT i have never met him in my entire life so how could he know me ?£)#?

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : which means.........

**i miss jimin⁷** : welllll......

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : DO U TALK ABT ME

**i miss jimin⁷** : THAT DEPENDS ON THE UHHHH CONTEXT

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : DO U EVEN KNOW WHAY CONTEXT MEANS 

**boneless apples** : WOOYOUNG UR NOT USING CONTEXT RIGHT

**i miss jimin⁷** : SHUT UP YES I AM . I INVENTED LANGUAGES INFANT

**korean big minion** : DO U MEAN INFACT.........

**i miss jimin⁷** : OH MY GOD

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : WOOYOUNG U CAN JUST SAY YES 

**2 shots of vodka** : he definitely talks abt u ❌

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : IT BETTER BE GOOD THINGS

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : he didnt recognize hwa at all tho

**gg enthusiast** : WHY DONT U TALK ABOUT ME????? FRIENDSHIP WITH WOOYOUNG: OVER

**i miss jimin⁷** : NOOO IM SORRY HWA

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : GZHASHHAANZM

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ur friends r cool though ✔️ i think id rather leave all of u for yeonjun and soobin actually 

**✨ Babey ✨** : Understandable . so would i

**i miss jimin⁷** : what is this Betrayal .

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : we got eachothers numbers because he wanted to properly apologize sometime since hwa kept insisting he needed a new phone anyway and now we're practically besties we've already started messaging 😄

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : BUT DIDNT U MEET HIM AT LIKW 5AM

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : ur right i have no idea why he was awake but thats a mystery for next time

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : ?????????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : look we may have only sent eachother two messages and they were cat photos but they still count .

**boneless apples** : so thats the entire story . u somehow ran into wooyoungs friends and made them become your friends???? im so confused????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : im gonna meet wooyoungs mum next i swear pls

**✨ Babey ✨** : sans fbi agent is very kind to him 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : deserve!!!!! thank u fbi person in my phone

**i miss jimin⁷** : sans fbi agent i have got my Eyes on You. 

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** :

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** :

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** :

**✨ Babey ✨** : ???? i cant see what hes saying

**korean big minion** : SAN????

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : huh what

**korean big minion** : SCROLL UP??

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : what r u talking abt ...... theres nothing out of the ordinary???

**2 shots of vodka** : U LITERALLY JUST SENT EMPTY MESSAGES??? HELLO

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : WHERE??? WHAT

**boneless apples** : this is scary

**✨ Babey ✨** : Im scared

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : HELLO??? THEY WERE SUPPOSEDLY MY MESSAGES???? SHOULDNT I BE MORE SCARED???

**i miss jimin⁷** : im going to sleep . Good Night . im glad u had an eventful morning and met the legendary choi yeonjun and soobin

**❤️no talk me im angy❤️** : GOOD NIGHT!!!!

**2 shots of vodka** : NIGHT!!!

**gg enthusiast** : GN WOOYOUNG

**korean big minion** : me too gn!!

**boneless apples** : night everyone!!

**✨ Babey ✨** : ^

**i will be ur free style dance teacher** : night both of u!!

-

 **2 shots of vodka + i miss jimin⁷**  
[10:02]  
Tuesday 30 June (2)

**2 shots of vodka** : i know u arent actually going to sleep

**2 shots of vodka** : bitch

**i miss jimin⁷** : SHUT i cant believe san met yeonjun

**i miss jimin⁷** : if yeonjun tells san i talk abt him everyday then what 🕴️

**2 shots of vodka** : WELL UR ON UR OWN IM SORRY

**i miss jimin⁷** : WHAT DO I TELL YEONJUN??? "heyyy uve met my stan twt oomf that i kinda like irl thats cool 🙄 dont tell him all of my embarrassing secrets please"

**2 shots of vodka** : one sec

**i miss jimin⁷** : ?? what

-

 **2 shots of vodka + we dont have time to be sexy**  
[10:13]  
Tuesday 30 June (New!) (2)

**2 shots of vodka** : hey yeonjun!!! this is kang yeosang from like last year i hope u remember me 

**2 shots of vodka** : sorry if im bothering u 

**we dont have time to be sexy** oh!!! dw ur fine! hi! what's up its been a while

**2 shots of vodka** : sooo uh u met san today right?

**2 shots of vodka** : hes my friend btw skjnkkknn

**we dont have time to be sexy** : HOW DID U KNOW

**2 shots of vodka** : HE TOLD ME????

**2 shots of vodka** : ANYWAYS!!! i have a message from wooyoung 

**2 shots of vodka** : [[screenshot_200630.jpeg]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712105670966771755/749668473369657394/IMG_20200830_173424.png)

**we dont have time to be sexy** : HE RLY DOESN'T TRUST ME HUH........

**2 shots of vodka** : I MEAN I WOULDN'T EITHER??? SORRY

**we dont have time to be sexy** : Understandable . Have a Good Day

**we dont have time to be sexy** : but he was right not to trust me . im telling san abt the time wooyoung got his hand stuck in a vending machine ❤️

**2 shots of vodka** : UNFORGETTABLE

**2 shots of vodka** : hes gonna hate u pls

**we dont have time to be sexy** : HE ALREADY HATES ME WHAT DO U MEAN

**2 shots of vodka** : main topic though

**2 shots of vodka** : ive never witnessed a more hopeless relationship than that of wooyoung and sans

**2 shots of vodka** : so u gotta save it

**we dont have time to be sexy** : WHY ME??? U HAVE LIKE SO MANY OTHER FRIENDS

**2 shots of vodka** : DON'T U HAVE A BF??? UR THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN REALLY GIVE GOOD ADVICE HERE

**we dont have time to be sexy** : I KNOW U HAVE OTHER FRIENDS . WOOYOUNG DOESNT SHUT UP ABT THEM

**we dont have time to be sexy** : YUNHO AND MINGO

**we dont have time to be sexy** : ***MINGI

**2 shots of vodka** : MINGO....... BREATHES HEAVILY

**2 shots of vodka** : but i trust u more than i trust them because i know nothing about u but everything about mingi and yunho

**we dont have time to be sexy** : isnt that...... more risky.....

**2 shots of vodka** : JUST. UR WOOS FRIEND AND I TRUST U TO ATLEAST DO SOMETHING BECAUSE U AND I R IN THE SAME PREDICAMENT OF JUST WATCHING THEM

**we dont have time to be sexy** : whats in it for me??.....

**2 shots of vodka** : what do u like

**we dont have time to be sexy** : well personally i like bts but theyre unattainable

**we dont have time to be sexy** : so second to that ...... hm

**we dont have time to be sexy** : weekly coffee 

**2 shots of vodka** : im not going out to meet u just to give u coffee everyday yeonjun . i am a BUSY man

**we dont have time to be sexy** : send me money through my kofi then 💔

**2 shots of vodka** : ok u know what??? sure 

**2 shots of vodka** : but also ur meeting with hwa and san again some time right???

**2 shots of vodka** : ill give u a bit extra so u can get hwa a coffee too

**we dont have time to be sexy** : what...... what abt san.....

**2 shots of vodka** : what About Him . 

**2 shots of vodka** : im his cheerleader not his mother

**we dont have time to be sexy** : CHEER LEADER ...

**we dont have time to be sexy** : how do u know that i wont just use that money to buy an extra coffee for someone else

**2 shots of vodka** : WELL U BETTER NOT OR ILL CRY

**2 shots of vodka** : omg also dont tell wooyoung but me and jongho r planning to meet up with them 😯

**we dont have time to be sexy** : WITHOUT WOO????

**2 shots of vodka** : OF COURSE WITH HIM U DORK

**2 shots of vodka** : otherwise it'll be kinda sad

**we dont have time to be sexy** : well we can deal with seonghwa AFTER wooyoung and san .

**2 shots of vodka** : HMM???? WHAT ARE U SAYING?? OH NOOO I CANT HEAR U??? NCT 127 KICK IT IS ON OH NOOO WHAT DO I DO

**we dont have time to be sexy** : WHAT THE FICK COME BACK

-

 **2 shots of vodka + i miss jimin⁷**  
[10:25]  
Tuesday 30 June

**2 shots of vodka** : u love me

**i miss jimin⁷** : WHAT THE FUCK DO U MEAN???

-

 **i miss jimin⁷ + we dont have time to be sexy**  
[10:27]  
Tuesday 30 June (1)

**we dont have time to be sexy** : lol im telling san abt the time u got ur hand stuck in a vending machine

-

 **2 shots of vodka + i miss jimin⁷**  
[10:27]  
Tuesday 30 June

**i miss jimin⁷** : YEOSANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this,,,,, was a long one ,,,,,
> 
> anyway ummm hey ur favourite multi author is back to dump this on u!!!! does my soobin ult show 
> 
> also!!! yeah soobin has a dog called sean
> 
> im.not gonna make yeonjun toooo important but he'll still be a somewhat reoccurring character!!!
> 
> hopefully ???? actual plot will start now 
> 
> also yeonjuns username is from [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712105670966771755/749690848345587772/533d3aefc59155a0531f10010022773c.jpg)
> 
> see u in another 20 days twt!
> 
> also thank u my cheerleader [@mochienvy](https://twitter.com/mochienvy?s=09) :D


End file.
